Italian Beauty
by bellezza danneggiata
Summary: Bella is dragged away by her mother when she finds out Renee had been cheating on Charlie with Aro. Bella moves back to Forks after living in Italy for years. SUMMARY INSIDE! E/B, sweet, cute, in Italian and English, lemons later on, OOC, ALL HUMAN
1. home dominestico

**Another new story, wow that's two in one night.**

**Ok so this one is kinda different than my other stories, ok a LOT different.**

**It's Edward and Bella again, seriously people suggest another pairing for me to do :P**

**It is in both English and Italian in some parts.**

**Ok so here's what it's about…**

… **Bella used to live in Forks with her mother and father. She grew up with the Cullen kids; Alice, Emmett and of course Edward. Bella and Edward were inseparable (you will read more about their childhood later on). Life was perfect until her mother dragged her away to Italy to live with some rich guy she had been cheating on Charlie with. They move away and Bella was never really happy. Sure the money and fashion was great but she wanted to be home, and home was Forks, home was with her father and Edward; it wasn't enough seeing them once a year she wanted to be there permanently. Now we find her signing up for her Senior year back at Forks High and who sweeps her off her feet… none other than Edward Cullen himself. **

…

**So let's try this one out and see where it goes**

**Enjoy**

**Xx**

*******************************************************************

_Italian Beauty_

_~ I ~_

**BPOV:**

"_Dare il benvenuto alle Forchette piovose. Speriamo che lei ha avuto un volo pacifico ed ameremmo vederla di nuovo presto." _The captain announced saying; 'Welcome to rainy Forks. We hope you had a peaceful flight and we would love to see you all again soon.' Got to love Italians.

"Ringraziarla ed il commiato." I said smiling to the flight attendant as I got off the plane. My accent sounded pure Italian by now and I loved it.

"Commiato" The flight attendant said smiling back at me.

As soon as I got off the plain I noticed it was raining and the passenger behind me leant me his umbrella. I smiled at him as I walked through the rain in my Gucci boots and white coat trying hard not to get either of them wet. I was smart enough to put my hair up in a twist so that it wouldn't get caught out if it was raining. What can I say, living in Italy changes one's appreciation of fashion and appearances, especially when your best friend is Heidi the belezza.

I reached the terminal and handed the umbrella back to the nice man before heading off to the baggage claim. Of course my father was already there waiting for me with the biggest smile on his face.

"Bella!" He yelled out when he saw me and I walked faster to him.

"Il Bella il mio neonata. Deve essere la venuta terribile qui dopo Italia." Father said kissing me on each cheek before my forehead. I was impressed; he'd been practicing his Italian.

"Padre di ahh. L'Italia era bella ma manco la mia casa." I said hugging him tightly.

"I missed you il mio neonata. I'm so glad I have you back." He murmured quietly.

"Non ci è luogo come a casa. La mia casa è qui. La mia casa è delle Forchette. La mia casa è con mio padre." I said smiling up at him. I laughed when he looked confused. "There's no place like home. My home is here. My home is Forks. My home is with my father." I translated for him.

He hugged me tightly again. "I love you Bells." He said before stepping back and holding me at arms distance. "Now let me get a good look at you." He said looking me over quickly. "Bello" He said quietly and smiled at me. "Let us go get your bags." He said and we walked over to the collection area.

Just my luck, my bags had just come out, but there were a lot so it was hard to get all of them but other passengers helped and when I turned around to thank the last person I squealed. "Jackie!" Here was my favorite gay guy ever. I wrapped my arms around him and he laughed.

We pulled a part and got a good look at each other. "Dang girl you turned out to be a total babe. I love your hair, oh and your shoes, and your clothes and oh my gosh I've missed you." He rambled on. I just laughed along with him.

"Gosh I missed you too." I said smiling as we hugged again quickly. We grabbed all of my bags only the two of them wouldn't let me carry any and got two flight attendants to help with my bags. I was used tot this kind of service in Italy but I had to admit it made me feel a little bit awkward here. It was still raining so I was left to wait with the bags while Charlie brought the car around. He loaded them in the boot and soon we were driving off _home_.

****************************

"So Bella, how did you find living in Italy? Meet any cute boys?" Jackie asked later that night when we were having dinner.

"Oh sì era così bello. L'ho amato lì e Heidi era il mio migliore amico. Mancherò Alec ma ha promesso di venire la visita e ho promesso di ritornare in tempo per il lancio di moda di caduta. Sì c'erano qualche individui carini. Il Felix e Demitri..." I said fanning myself at remembering it all, I had forgotten to speak English.

"Uhhh…" Jackie said confused. I laughed softly and Charlie joined in.

"Il Bella penso che lei abbia bisogno di a muto esso giù un po'per Jackie qui" Father laughed.

"Ok yes so can we dumb it down to Jackie language now?" Jackie laughed awkwardly it only made me crack up more. "What? What's so funny?"

"Father had just said the same thing." I laughed. "Ok so Italy is beautiful, I love it there but I really missed mio padre. I'm going to miss it dearly, especially Heidi my best friend and little Alec but they both promised to come visit soon and I the same. The fashion was amazing and I plan to go back in time for the Fall fashion launch, Aro has already got me passes. As for the boys. Well I'm definitely going to miss Felix and Demitri." I laughed the last part as did father; I had told him all about Felix and Demitri attempts.

Jackie left after dinner and promised to come back over the weekend with Quil and Embry. I decided to go to bed early seeing as how I would have to go and sign up for Senior year at Forks High tomorrow. Father assured me I didn't have to actually go to school but I should still go do the paper work. I will admit it was a pain, I was used to how in Italy Aro would simply call up and it would be done. But I was here now with mio padre and I was happy. I was also happy that I would now be able to see my Edward all the time and not just once a year. The thought of seeing him again made me smile.

Father showed me my bedroom and I smiled seeing that it was still exactly the same. All of my pictures were still on the wall, the same desk in the corner, same curtains, same four poster bed with the blue canopy and bed spread, same walk in wardrobe. My bags were already up here so father just left me to get settled after saying goodnight and kissing on each cheek; he had learnt enough Italian customs from each time I had come home. I placed all of my clothes and shoes and bags in the wardrobe, set my purple laptop on the desk, and pulled out the photos of those I had left behind and placed them everywhere around the room. Smiling to myself I allowed myself to get changed into a silk nightgown and got into bed. I put on some of my old favorite music; Clare delune by Debussy; as I fell asleep thinking of being back home.


	2. signing up

_~ II ~_

**BPOV:**

Being the new girl all over again is never fun. As I drove into the school car park of Forks High I noticed many heads turn my way as they spotted my car. I laughed to myself wondering what their reactions will be like when they actually see me.

I know I must sound like some stuck up snob or something but really I'm still that small town girl who turned Italian. Living in Italy for over three years has definitely rubbed off on me. I was still rather pale but my complexion was great, my hair was the perfect length for me trailing down my back with red highlights mixed through, I didn't have to wear makeup and I didn't unless I was going out, I was average height and rather slim; I looked and acted Italian especially with my strong fluent accent.

As I got out of my Maserati GranTurismo; yes I know, Aro sent it over for me, he knows I like to drive fast; every single head turned my way. I had chosen to wear my purple sweater dress and Chanel boots today with my hot pink coat and my hair out, showing off my red highlights. There were whispers and wolf whistles as I walked across the parking lot towards where I remembered the office was. I noticed a silver Volvo next to a huge Jeep and immediately thought of the Cullens; Edward.

It was then that I heard someone call out my name. "Bella…?" I spun around looking for that voice; I would know that voice anywhere, it was _him. _"BELLA!" I heard him yell from behind me and I turned just in time to prepare myself to be swept off my feet; literally; by none other than Edward Cullen.

"Edward!" I sighed happily as I clung to his body. I pulled back to look at him properly. "il mio amore. il mio proprio. la mia casa. il mio" I said looking in his eyes as I remembered the last time I had seen Edward; two years ago; and we had made our promise. "You are still the same." I murmured looking appreciatively over his body.

Edward chuckled slightly and shook his head. "Il mio amore. il mio proprio. la mia casa. la mia vita. il mio." He whispered huskily ad he brushed my hair out of my face. "Still so beautiful…" He murmured.

"L'ho mancata così" I said quietly not caring about the students overlooking our moment.

He laughed again before kissing me on each cheek before my forehead and finally my lips where he lingered. "I've missed you too my Bella." He whispered to me. We pulled apart reluctantly and he grabbed my hand as he walked me to the office. "So I'm guessing you're staying this time…" He said sounding hopeful.

"Sì" I said squeezing his hand as we walked into the office.

"Edward Cullen what are you doing here? Why aren't you in class yet?" The lady before the desk asked not realizing I was next to him.

"Yes Mrs Cope, I was simply bringing my dear Bella here so that she could sign up. She's just moved back from Italy, Chief Swan's daughter." He told her and suddenly understanding crossed her face as she smiled warmly at me.

"Ok dear. What do you need?" She asked me kindly.

"Mi iscrivo al mio anno superiore. Mio padre dovrebbe aver chiamato già." I said once again not thinking to speak English. Edward laughed slightly and squeezed my hand reassuringly. "Ahh. Spiacente. Senior year schedule and papers. Mio padre would have called up." I said slowly.

"Of course, just a moment." She said turning to the computer.

"Mrs Cope. I think it would be a good idea if Bella was in my classes." Edward suggested.

"Already done Edward. Now Miss Swan or sorry is it Volturi?" She asked looking at my files again.

"Swan-Volturi" I told her honestly; I had never dropped my fathers name but I also couldn't refuse to take up Aro's.

"Yes well just turn up here tomorrow and you'll be all set." She said kindly dismissing us. I nodded and walked back out with Edward.

"Come on mio Bella." Edward whispered in my ear leading me back to my car.

"Don't you have school?" I asked though I knew full well he had no intentions of staying at school now.

"Sometimes it's good to skip." He laughed as I unlocked my car and jumped in the drivers' side while he got in the passenger side. "Wow Aro really does go all out for you doesn't he…" He stated more than asked.

"Si" Was all I had to say before I sped off out of the school car park and back into town. He didn't even have to tell me where he wanted to go as I sped through the town towards the Cullens' house.

…

**Ok so these first two chaps were short but they both got put up together so come on.**

**There will be Italian and English used throughout this story so if you get confused let me know and I'll explain.**

**Dinner with the Cullens next chap, and recap of Bella's life in history and where her and Edward stand.**

**So make me happy and I'll be extra nice. So…**

**REVIEW!!!**

**xx**


	3. I have my Bella back

_~ III ~_

_**EPOV:**_

I had finally got her back. My Bella. She was here, right next to me. My love. My home. My life. Mine. The promise we had made to each other the last time we had seen each other, that was two years ago now and she still remembered. She promised to come back to me and she had.

I remember the day I found out she was gone. Over eight years ago now. Charlie came over to our house distraught. He just kept saying "She's gone, she's gone. She took my baby girl away from me." Carlisle and Esme spoke to him before telling me Renee, Bella's mother, had taken Bella with her to live in Italy. I was so angry at first but then I got a letter from my Bella a month later. After reading the letter I showed it to Charlie and my family and we got through the months she was gone. She would visit once a year and each time she came back she would be different, whether her beauty or her now fluent accent I actually thought she was Italian. The last time she was here was two years ago. She had changed so much since then but she was still beautiful, my _Italian Beauty_.

*flashback*

We had got away from the rest of the family and were lying in our meadow facing one another. "Il mio Bella. Il mio amore. Non lasci questo volta. Soggiorno. Per favore." ***My Bella. My love. Don't leave me. Stay. Please*** I said trying to remember the words I had memorized for when I saw her again. Bella gasped before looking up at me. "You learnt Italian for me?" She said her eyes sparkling. "Si" I said uncertainly. What she did next I was definitely not expecting. Bella grabbed my face and attacked my lips with hers. That farewell was the hardest one knowing that we both loved one another. "Ritornato a me il mio amore." ***Come back to me my love*** I pleaded her at the airport. She simply smiled and kissed me sweetly before boarding her plane. That was the last time I saw her. All those years she had been taken from me and now I finally had her back. I wasn't going to let her go. Ever.

**

I looked over at my Bella and realized we were now outside my house. "Welcome home." I whispered before leaning in towards her bringing our faces closer. I pressed my lips softly to hers but she didn't want a sweet kiss as she deepened it and the kiss became fiercer.

We pulled apart gasping for air. "Come on." She whispered before pushing me away to get out of the car. I ran to get her door but she was already getting out.

"Bella" I scolded wrapping my arm around her waist.

"You have to be quicker than that Romeo." She laughed as we walked up the stairs.

"Mom! Dad! Company!" I called out when we walked in.

"Edward I told you to warn m…" My mother said walking out from the kitchen mixing something. "BELLA!" She squealed; yes my mother squealed; when she saw Bella smiling at her next to me. Bella walked forward to my mother and mom put the bowl down before she pulled Bella into a tight embrace. They took a step away from each other and Esme gave Bella a once over. "Bello." ***beautiful*** she murmured quietly. "You are far too thin dearest Bella. Aren't Italians supposed to be the best cooks?" Mom said seriously.

Bella laughed, god how I've missed her laugh. "Well no one can top your cooking Esme." Bella said with her accent.

"Bella is that you?" Dad said walking into the room.

"Ciao Carlisle." ***Hello Carlisle*** She practically sang as he walked up and embraced her.

"How are you Bella?" He asked holding her at arms distance. Bella took a step back and turned around showing herself off for us all to see.

"Perfetto." ***Perfect.*** She smiled before walking back into my waiting arms. She kissed me sweetly but pulled away when it started to get heated. "più successivamente il mio amore." ***Later my love.*** She promised.

"Bella how about we call Charlie and invite you both over for dinner tonight? I know everyone will be dying to see you." Esme said smiling warmly at us.

"Sounds great Esme. Thank you." Bella murmured, sinking into my chest.

"It's my pleasure Bella. Now why don't you two go out for a few hours and we'll have dinner planned for seven." Esme said picking up her mixing bowl again. I just laughed and led Bella up to my room.

Neither of us said anything as we walked into my room and memories of the last time we were in here flooded our thoughts. It was just after we came back from the meadow that day.

*flashback*

I couldn't get us home fast enough and Bella was making it incredibly difficult for me to focus on driving and not the sensation of her lips kissing up my neck. I lost complete control when she started whispering to me in Italian and nibbling on my earlobe. I hit it and we made it back in record time. I was thankful no one was home and that we had the place to ourselves for the night. As soon as we were in the confines of my room, my hands were all over her as she latched her legs around my waist and I pushed her up against the wall.

"Bella" I moaned rather loudly.

"Sono il vostro Edward. Soltanto il vostro."***I'm yours Edward. Only yours.*** She murmured in Italian. God she was perfect. She giggled when I lowered us down on the bed only to attack my lips when she saw the love in my eyes. Our clothes were soon gone as we proved our love to one another.

**

Snapping back to the present time I saw my beautiful Bella sitting across my bed giving me a knowing look.

Beautiful yet deadly. Minx. Fox. Seductress. Temptress. No matter how I described her it still led to one thing. She was mine. Just as I was hers.

"I missed you." She said quietly.

I lied down next to her, pulling her down with me as I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, hers around my waist. "I know. I missed you too. So much." I kissed her sweetly and soon found myself hovering above her, my shirt and her dress removed already. "Siete così bei." ***You are so beautiful.* **I murmured softly, looking down at my beautiful Bella. She smiled at me, literally glowing when she heard me speaking in Italian for her. She reached up and grabbed hold of me, pulling me back down to her. Our kissing was passionate and filled with desire. We continued kissing until we heard the distinct sound of Emmett's booming voice.

"BELLA!" We heard him shout out excitedly. "YOU TWO BETTER BE DECENT CAUSE I'M COMING UP!" He shouted and sure enough we could hear his footsteps as he ran up the stairs. Bella and I just laughed until we realized that we weren't in fact decent. Bella snatched up her pink coat and quickly put it on, covering as much as was possible, while I pulled my shirt back on over my head just as Emmett bounded into the room. "BELLS!" He shouted and swooped her up into a huge bear hug while she just laughed at him and attempted to keep herself covered up. Emmett seemed to catch on when I ran my hand through my messed up hair and Bella altered her coat. "Ohhhhhhh…" He smirked and Bella blushed dramatically as she moved to pick her dress up off the floor next to the bed.

"L'oh mio dio!" ***Oh my god* **Bella breathed out embarrassed as she struggled to get away from Emmett and avoid my gaze as she moved out of my room into my ensuite to fix herself up.

I fell back on my bed with the biggest grin on my face. I had my Bella back. "Eddie boy has his Bella back." Emmett trilled out as he jumped on the bed bouncing next to me. I didn't even mind that he used that stupid nickname I hate. He seemed to notice as he knocked my shoulder playfully which knocked me off the bed. Both of us were cracking up laughing when my beautiful Bella walked back into the room.

…

**Yeah it's a sweet kind of story**

**Sooooo not what I normally write but I love it**

**Gotta love Emmett, that's why I had him the first to get to Bella and Edward**

**Ok so I added translations howd you like it?**

**Oh and I made a mistake in the last chap… Bella's been in Italy for 8 years not 3**

**You know how I am**

**Reviews = updates + teasers**

**xx**


End file.
